Pillow
by randomlass
Summary: When Kat has a problem, there's only one place for her to go to escape and put her troubles and depression at ease...her pillow [ONESHOT! Slight romance]


This oneshot was inspired by events that happened in chorus today…two of my friends said that I was their pillow…and to prove it they put their heads on my shoulders…lol…but this got me thinking…who's my pillow?

Yeah, I know this is another one of those, author puts themselves in the TMNT universe…but I can't help but want a living breathing pillow, LOL!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; all I own is myself…and everyone that I mention in this fic is somewhat my friend, acquaintance, teacher, or…someone I don't like…they own themselves…LOL

* * *

**Pillow:**

It was just another typical day for me; I got up, got dressed, went on the computer, let the dog out, annoyed my sister out the door as she left, and then got annoyed by my dad as I walked out the door.

Well…that was my morning routine anyways. I'll skip explaining first period…well; we were watching this cool physics vid. Mrs. Gentry is one of the coolest teachers in the school. Well, then in second period we were watching a vid in chorus to help us with our performance coming up.

And two of my friends dubbed me as their pillow, and I suddenly started to feel really odd. Why do I always feel left out, why do people just walk all over me?

I just didn't get it…

I guess the only thing to do is go through the giant portal that was hidden in my closet.

Yeah, I have a giant portal in my closet…it just appeared there one day and it took me into my favorite show…

My sis has one too…but hers takes you to another show, and I'm sick and tired of one of the baddies from that show asking me out.

But that's a completely different story, left to be told for another day.

So here I am, going to my new friend's home…and they said I was welcomed anytime. I was grateful for that. I started to play with a lock of my blonde almost brown hair as I stared at the swirling portal in the closet…

Every time I went, they usually had to shoo me out last moment.

But this would be worth it in the end. Most of my friends are quite helpful with most of my problems, but this one I really need to talk to him about it.

I found my cheeks heating up a bit…but I shook it off. The only people who knew of this portal were only my close friends; some don't even live that close.

Lily was one of the two other people who would enter the portal with me. My friend Jarel, aka Jelly Bean, would come sometimes to escape her little brothers and sisters.

She said she'd rather be with one immature guy, then with five kids that varied from one to…thirteen.

But here goes nothing, stepping into the portal and two an entire different world.

I stepped through, and I found my green long sleeved shirt, baggy jeans, and Birkenstocks changing into a an light pink cami and a black top over it, a pair of jeans that were a bit tighter, and I was wearing a pair of black steel toed boots.

It's what always happened whenever I entered the portal, only my clothes change, my hair stays exactly the same, and my glasses stay on the rim of my nose.

I was surprised when I stepped foot into the home of my good friends, the only sound that I heard was the sound of typing echoing off the stone walls of their enormous underground home.

Other then that it was quiet. I knew that somehow the family had scattered for until whatever time it is here. Yeah, time varies in different dimensions, and frankly I don't care.

I silently made my way to where the origins of the only sound in this place were coming from. I stood at the doorway, a slight smile on my lips as I watched him type.

Hamato Donatello in the flesh, shell and all…he became one of my closet friends since I found the portal, and he would sometimes visit me due to the fact that he knows more about me then me and my closest friends would ever know. He also knows that sometimes I act denser then I really am, and he understands, he always does.

I just stood there watching him, but it's nothing compared to watching him on television, because you could actually feel how light hearted and caring he was, and whenever he said my name it would bring shivers down my spine…well, he does have his own nickname for me, which he took from what my friend Lily usually calls me.

"Hey Panther…"

Oh, I forgot to mention it was also my school's mascot.

"Hey," I found myself smiling slightly as he turned in his seat and stare at me…and he frowned. He always frowns when I'm upset about something, he can always tell by my tone.

"Kat is everything okay?" he asked.

"Um…I-I…" and every time he asks that, I end up stuttering, because I never know where to start.

"Leo's on patrol, Raph's at Casey's, Mike's somewhere as the Turtle Titan helping the Silver Sentry, and Master Splinter's at Aprils," he stated.

He knew exactly how to make me feel better when I'm about to talk, "Today has been a pretty bad day."

"Oh really?" he asked, eye ridge cocked, "I thought everyday is a bad day for you."

"Hey," I laughed, "not everyday was a bad day."

"So, how's that friend who's…"

"She's good," I smiled, "hungry but good."

"And you're still not starting to even explain what's bothering you," he stated.

I rubbed my arms biting my lip, here he's in control, where I'm from I'm in control, he and I grew to respect that difference…and here he can get anything out of me, but he finds different ways of doing it.

The most effective way is tickling me, but he knows that sometimes it goes a little too far. Mikey uses it against me all the time when I keep secrets, such as crushes and stuff…

But most of the time it all ends with me being in a really mopey mood, not wanting anything or anyone touching me.

The sudden smirk on his face made me begin to back up.

I let out a slight squeak when he scooped me up and held me upside down, my glasses fell off and landed on the ground with a soft clank, "Are you willing to talk now?"

"Yeah, I am!" I found myself stating wide eyed and upside-down, reaching down for my glasses. He set me down as I examined my glasses as I slipped them on, and I told him every bit of confusion I was feeling because my friends had me to lean on…but I wasn't sure who I should lean on.

"Kathy," he stated. I found myself looking away.

"Kat, don't make me use the 'S' word," he stated, taking a hold of my chin and making me look at him, "Kathy…I know you're under a lot of pressure right now, with having your mom not being in the condition she is, and your friends having just as much problems as you are."

He suddenly smiled at me, "I can be your pillow if you want me to."

I hugged him, "Thanks Don."

"No problem Kat."

I smiled laying my head on his shoulder, blushing slightly as he gently began to rub my back, and I have never felt more cared for then I've ever felt since my mom was admitted into the hospital a year prior.

I closed my eyes, and I soon found myself lost in a never ending dream.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

Special thanks to: Crystal Persian, and Helen Cutie for all your help


End file.
